


Drunk Dialing

by Beccers44



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccers44/pseuds/Beccers44
Summary: What if Sookie had on too many and called Fangtasia?(Set shortly after Eric is de-cursed)





	1. Chapter 1

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. Pam speaking." The blonde vampire said drolly, answering the phone.

"Paaammm! How (hiccup) are you!" Sookie asked, dumping a little beer on the table in her kitchen and giggling, before trying to wipe it up with her hand, unsuccessfully.

"Sookie?" Pam asked smiling, finally thinking this night was turning in the right direction, because from the sounds of it, Sookie was what humans would call drunk.

"Yep." the telepath answered happily with a pop on the p. "That's (hiccup) me!" Pam laughed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of speaking to you tonight?" Pam asked walking from behind the bar and out the front doors of the club, so she could fully hear Sookie on the other end without disturbances.

"I want to talk to my Viking." Sookie all but purred into the receiver. Pam's eyebrows rose.

"Your Viking?" She prodded.

"Yes, he's mine. He's alllllll (hiccup) mine." Sookie said leaning back in her chair and watching the ceiling fan twirl around and around, she had to stop though it was making her woozy.

"Well he's not in tonight, dear Sookie." Pam told her smiling coyly and staring at Eric's red vet parked next to her minivan at the back of the club. "But I can pass along a message if you like." She told her favorite breather.

"OOOOO that would be just (hiccup) awesome!" Sookie said breathlessly. Pam's smile widened.

"What would you like me to tell him?" Sookie giggled at the question before answering.

"You can tell him (hiccup), that I miss him inside me.." Pam's eyes widened, so they had slept together.

"And you can tell him, he is waaaaaa(hiccup)yyy better in bed than Bill." Sook snorted. "Waaaayyy better." Sookie got quiet thinking about how exactly better Eric was in bed.

"Is that it?" Pam asked after a short silence from Sookie, a huge smile breaking over her face.

"Yep...I need to go to bed now Pam, love you! (hiccup)" Sookie hung up the phone, stumbling drunkenly she made her way to her room before falling face first into her bed and beginning to snore. Under her face was the robe Eric had used during his stay while cursed from the witches.

Across town in Shreveport, Pam hung up the phone and began laughing softly at first then the more she thought about what she was going to tell Eric, the harder she laughed when finally tears of red were streaming down her face. Walking back into the bar and through it to Eric's office she thrust open the door. Taking one look at Eric, at his desk doing paper work, she began laughing in earnest all over again.

"Pam, what is so funny?" Eric asked as she stopped laughing and was holding her stomach. Pam snorted and began laughing all over again.


	2. Meeting In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie gets a Vampire visitor, but is it the one she expects?

When Sookie awoke the next morning, she wished she really hadn't. Groaning as she rolled onto her back, she swore as the light shone through her bedroom window like razor blades against her eyes.

Slamming them closed she decided to lay there till she died, sounded like a ace plan. The past few weeks had been lovely with Eric and his memory being gone, he was a kinder gentler Viking then she had first met when she had ventured to Fangtasia with Bill those four years ago. He was someone she could visualize spending the rest of her life with, and the sex? Hot damn, his 'gracious a plenty' on more than one occasion had left her walking a little stiffly and the orgasms were mind blowing. So when he had gotten his memory back she had had been happy, she knew it wouldn't have been fair to try and make him stay someone not himself. But she missed their time together they had spent at her house, while she had been hiding him. Which had led to her drinking binge last night, she figured she would try to get drunk and try and see if it would help like it had for others she had seen.

Laying there remembering and seeing all the pictures in her head, one snuck in like a ninja and made her sit up so fast her stomach rolled and started coming back up. Jumping off her bed she barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up the contents of her stomach. Kneeling before the porcelain throne, forehead clammy with sweat, she wiped her mouth.

"Sweet Christ Shepard of Judea...what have I done?" She asked herself hoarsely. Her head fell against the rim of the toilet with a thunk as her phone conversation came back to her slowly and painfully from the night before. Groaning with renewed horror as she remembered telling Pam that Eric was way better in bed then Bill, she knew that there was no way Pam wouldn't have told Eric, no way in hell.

Eric was never going to let her live it down as long as she lived. Sighing from the inevitable visit from the Sheriff of area five tonight when the sun went down she scooted on her butt backwards towards her shower and turned on the tap to let the tub fill. Standing in increments and moaning all the while, she slowly took off her work uniform she had forgotten to take off the night before. This was going to be a long day, was one of many thoughts as she climbed into the rapidly filling tub.

Ten minutes till sunset she had to have had the cleanest house in Renard Parish. She had vacuumed, dusted, polished, shook rugs and washed all day. With taking Motrin every four hours for the raging headache she had sported from her hangover, she wanted to keep busy, so her mind wouldn't race with what was about to happen. Because she knew without a shadow of a doubt Eric would be at her door as soon as the sun would allow. She knew there would be no use in running, he could find her no matter where she was. Groaning she scrubbed a stain on one her Merlotte's t-shirts with renewed vigor. So when there was a tap tap tapping on her 'chamber' door she almost didn't hear she was so lost in her musings. It was the second set of taps that she heard making her freeze mid scrub.

Looking towards the front of the house she dropped her shields and scanned, yep Vampire, she was desperately hoping it was Bill, she could stand seeing him if only it meant she didn't have to deal with Eric right now. Taking a deep breath and turning from her spot at the kitchen sink she slowly made her way to the front door, stopping every few feet and straightening a picture or a rug to procrastinate the inevitable encounter. But she was forced to answer the door when the third set of knocks came, sounding even more impatient and insistent and all items were neat and tidy. Closing her eyes and throwing up a short prayer for confidence she grabbed the knob and opened the front door a little more harshly then she would have normally with her nerves and the air whooshed out of her lungs in one huge gust.

"Hello Sookie my dear, how are you?" Pam asked smiling charmingly, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Pam, hi." Sookie said a tad breathlessly, numb, she had for sure thought Eric would have been standing on the other side of her door. After Sookie stood there for moment, still in a tad bit of shock she remembered her manners.

"Sorry, uh Pam, please come in." She offered standing off the side so Pam could enter. Pam laughed and walked inside and waited for Sook to close the front door before she spoke.

"I can smell from the chemicals in the air you have been cleaning?" Pam asked as Sookie stood there saying nothing, just staring, waiting. Sookie nodded, speechless. Pam smiled wider.

"Do you have any True Bloods? I haven't eaten yet, I just had to come and see you after our conversation." Sookie winced at the gleeful tone in Pam's voice.

"Sure, I think I still have a couple in the back of the fridge." She turned and walked back into the kitchen with Pam following at a more sedate pace, relishing watching Sookie become so nervous. It was a rare trait Sookie hid from the world. Pam watched as Sookie opened the fridge and dug around for second before taking out a bottle of blood, taking off the cap she placed in the microwave and hit the timer. She turned to Pam and spoke, the good ole Sook coming out.

"Might as well tell me what happened after you told him?" Sookie said frowning and bracing herself for whatever happened next. Pam smiled and placed her Prada purse on the kitchen table before tugging gently on her Armani suit jacket and placing her hand below her butt she smoothed her skirt and sat in one of the wooden chairs. Crossing her legs she clasped he hands primly in front of her.

"I haven't told him..." Sookie visibly relaxed. "Yet." And tensed back up all over again.

"I would have thought you wouldn't be able not to." Sookie said taking the blood from the microwave as it pinged, screwing the lid back on she shook it to disperse the heat before giving it to Pam. Pam nodded her thanks and took the cap off before taking a sip. Setting the bottle on the table she looked at Sookie with eyes that softened.

"No, even I am not that cruel." Sookie watched her warily. "But what I do want to know, is it true? Do you have feelings for my master?" Pam asked completely serious. Sookie looked down at her hands, which were clasped in front of her, bolstering her courage. For several long seconds they were both silent, the Vampire and the Telepath. Then with a whisper, Sookie spoke.

"For the cursed Eric, yes." Pam frowned. "Also for this Eric, there is many things about each that I love." Pam waited. Sookied sighed and began to pace the kitchen, Pam's eyes never left her.

"I love cursed Eric for his gentleness and knight in shining armor mentality. But I could never make him stay someone he's not, that wouldn't be right or fair." Sookie said stopping in front of Pam hands palm up in front of her. "But this Eric, he makes me laugh, he makes me feel like a woman, a sexy woman. But he is sooo Politic driven and business oriented that I don't think I could really fit in anywhere." Sookie finished a tear escaping. Pam was quiet watching the emotions play over her new friends face.

"I think," Sookie looked up at Pam as she began to speak. "That both of you have your heads shoved so far up your collectives asses that you can't see how you both feel about each other." Sookie's eyes went wide.

"Yes it would be difficult being with Eric with all his duties, but if love was easy it wouldn't be worth having. I remember that much." Pam said standing and picking up her bottle of blood and purse.

"I am giving you five days to tell Eric about your feelings. He is not a cruel man or Vampire and I am sick of him moping around and driving away customers. If you do not tell him I will." Pam nodded and with speeds only a vampire can achieve she left.

"Well shit." Sookie said to her empty kitchen


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions.

It had been four days since his prodigy Pamela De Beaufort had come into his office crying, crying bloody tears of laughter. To say he was mystified was a understatement. He was flabbergasted, stumped, and befuddled. She wouldn't tell him what had made her laugh so, even though he had asked very nicely and offered her a pair of Manolo Blahnik's. He was once again stumped, he could have simply pulled his maker card on her and ordered her to tell him, but where was the fun in that?

So for the last three days he had tried catching her off guard and asking, but to no avail. Pam had then taken to walking around the bar with a air of Na nananana. But when Eric had showed up at the club and had seen Pam for the first time tonight he knew something was different. She look worried and preoccupied as she sat at one of the tables in the main part of the bar doing schedules. Not even once did she snap or snark at some random Fangbanger who had dared walk up and try and talk to the gorgeous Pamela. She seemed lost in thought, frowning, checking her phone every few minutes she would huff when it said whatever it said and would snap the lid shut and place it back on the table. He watched as she sighed and gave the phone a look as it lay on the table that if looks could smash, her phone would be pieces. She picked up the stack of papers and tapped them on the table to make them even when the phone rang surprising her so much that the papers flew out of hands to lay in chaos on the floor. Snatching up the phone faster than the human eye could see she flipped it open and read the screen, smiling brilliantly shit hit a button and put it to her ear and raced out of the club before Eric could hear who was on the other end.

"Sookie." Pam said, the one word loaded.

"Pam." Sookie said her word just as loaded.

"Have you decided your course of action?" Pam asked as she pulled a set of car keys out of her suit pocket.

"I have," Sookie said and for the first time Pam could her a hint of happiness in the human's voice, with a cover of nervousness. Pam smiled and unlocked her van.

"Do you think you could come and get me?" Sookie asked strong at the beginning and her voice almost a whisper at the end. Pam waited, she knew Sook wasn't finished yet.

"I don't think I should be driving by myself," She laughed nervously. "I might panic and turn the car around." Pam smiled.

"Of course, I will be there in minutes...you of course want to come back here?" Sookie was silent and Pam could her here doing something in the background.

"Yes." Pam seemed to be doing an awful lot of smiling in last few minutes, cause now she couldn't seem to stop.

"See you soon Sookie." Pam said hanging up the phone and starting the van pulling out of the parking lot faster than she would have normally she didn't see Eric jump into the sky.

Sookie was pacing on the porch, on every turn she would look at the driveway to see if Pam's van was pulling up, when it didn't she would get a little more nervous. So by the fifteenth pace she was a basket case and wasn't paying attention to anything other than trying to hear a car coming. So when Eric landed with a soft thump at the base of her steps she screamed.

"SHIT! Eric! Really?" Clutching her chest Sookie bent at the knees to catch her breath while Eric watched.

"Why is Pam coming over to pick you up? Are you alright?" He asked slowly walking up the steps. Sookie's face paled as she looked at him for the first time since he left her house that night, the night he told her the curse had been lifted. Seeing him there, his hair tied back in a braid wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans with flip flops it all came back to her. The sex, the love, the declarations, everything. Eric seeing the tears start rushed up the last remaining steps and clasped her arms worriedly and his world spun. He remembered, everything.

Sookie knew something was up when she looked into his eyes, it was like he was seeing her but wasn't, he was far away...remembering.

"Eric..." She whispered. He looked at her finally seeing her and not some memory.

"We made love...did we not?" He asked his hands beginning to rub her chilled arms. Sookie knew that if he had said anything other than 'made love' she would have denied it, but maybe, just maybe, he felt like she did. Gathering her courage she answered him.

"Yes Eric we did." Neither Vampire nor Telepath saw Pam hide herself behind a tree in the front of the house.

"I told you that I would quit being Sheriff and you could quit your job and that I would get one to take care of you..." He whispered subconsciously pulling her closer, her hands of their own accord settled on his waist.

"Yes." She said quietly. Eric was silent staring into her eyes, searching, for what neither of them new but what Sookie was about to say next would determine what would happen for the rest of their lives.

"Pam was coming to get me to take me to see you." Eric tensed slightly, Sookie could feel it in his hands on her arms.

"Why?" He asked. She searched his face, his eyes, and her heart. Coming up with the same answer she had had she smiled and brought her hand up to cup his face, stroking her thumb across his cheek she leaned closer to him and began to whisper.

"Because I love you, love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Eric's eyes welled red.

"Sookie..."

"Let me finish," She told him placing the tips of her fingers on his lips, when he nodded minutely she continued. "I don't know how you feel about me, I know how cursed Eric did, but this Eric I have no clue." She sighed and placed her forehead against his chest so she didn't have to see the rejection in his eyes if he didn't feel the same.

"But I don't want to spend the rest of my life not having told you how I felt about you." Tears began to well in her eyes and fall like broken dreams down her cheeks when Eric was silent and not moving. Pam was just about to walk out from behind her hiding spot to swoop in and let Eric have a piece of her mind when she froze at hearing Eric's voice.

"I love you too." He whispered gently to Sookie, kissing the top of her head. Sookie slowly raised her head and looked into eyes that cried just as hers did. For a moment neither moved, they just looked into each others eyes when as one smiles as wide as rivers split their faces. Sookie lept into Erics' arms wrapping her legs around his waist as he spun them laughing.

Pam smiled and raced off into the night back to her van and Fangtasia, she had a feeling Eric wouldn't be in for a few nights and she wanted to organize the mess he called a desk and possibly use his new couch to have a 'meeting' with a new waitress they had just hired. Pam's laughter rang out across the night


End file.
